PROJECT SUMMARY The Oregon Health & Science University in partnership with Kaiser Permanente Northwest Region proposes a Center of Excellence and K12 Training Program in patient centered outcomes & Learning Health Systems Science (NW PCOR LHS COE & K12). Our Center collaborative and K12 program includes a community of 11 major health systems, academic learning, health policy organizations, and 2 PCORNet research networks (OCHIN?s ADVANCE and Kaiser?s PORTAL) Further, we will leverage existing roles and relationships with Academy Health and will work with AHRQ and PCORI in fostering a cross-K12 journal club and program sharing. The overarching objective of the NW PCOR LHS COE & K12 is to develop our nation?s leaders and innovators in Learning Health Systems (LHS) science. The LHS concept requires that evidence generation not be an end in itself but rather that efforts to generate evidence must be accompanied by equally emphasized efforts to apply it. Our framework for training and learning health systems science captures all data; analyzes, appraises and synthesizes these data into evidence; and brings them into computable form so they can be available at the point of care, allowing LHSs to achieve the triple aim of better care and improved patient experiences at lower cost. We aim to create future research and LHS leaders who will guide us towards that end goal. Our proposed curriculum, experiential activities, mentorship, partnerships, and programming provide the core competencies required to generate these innovative leaders in learning health systems science. To that end, the specific aims of our program are to: (1) recruit, train, and support 5 scholars at all times to become our nation?s leaders and innovators in learning health systems science; (2) prepare scholars to design, implement, and disseminate patient-engaged, evidence-based, real-world research projects to ensure the uptake of research into improvements in health, health decision-making, and health care systems; and (3) convene a cross-systems collaborative to promote cross-institutional scholar interactions, cooperative sharing of curricula, methodological advances, and promote multi-site project opportunities. We will measure our success in achieving the aims by: scholars? meaningful engagement of patients and other stakeholders in research; scholars? PCOR LHS activities (e.g., grant submissions, funding, publications, presentations, patient facing interactions, etc.); program, scholar, mentor, advisory committee, and external program evaluations; scholars? appointments to academic and national leadership positions; and adoption of programs, trainings, and tools across systems of policy, practice, and payment in the NW region and beyond.